No es exactamente fácil
by RadcliffeGirl
Summary: Una mirada al diario y a los pensamientos de Hermione Granger. Lo que siente, lo que no siente, lo que es capaz de observar y lo que no. ¿Qué sucede en un día no muy normal de la única chica del trio dorado? R-Hr, ¡Reviews!


Nota de la autora: _Este es el primer fic que escribo. Espero que no me lleguen tantos pastelazos y ¡recibir muchos reviews! ¿Qué pierdo pidiéndolo? Es una historia de Ron y Hermione, mi pareja lejos, lejos favorita. Este es sólo el primer capítulo (va por fecha)... así que..._

Disclaimer: _Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la señora J. K. Rowling y de la Warner y no se quién más. No espero ganar dinero alguno con esto, lo hago por simple diversión!_

**No es exactamente fácil**

Miércoles, 20 de Noviembre de 1996

__

"Un típico día de clases en Hogwarts. Quizás debiera sentir que eso es lo mejor -lo más fácil- del mundo. Pero no. Qué daría porque no hubiera sido un día normal. Qué daría porque hubiera pasado algo que le cambiara el gusto a la vida, cambiarle el sentido a las cosas, en fin... Qué daría porque él hubiera demostrado un gesto, un sólo gesto, de quererme. Pero estoy segura que nunca será así."

Hermione cerró su diario de golpe, lanzó la pluma lejos y se lanzó de espaldas a su cama. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? De partida el hecho de empezar un diario... cuando solía pensar que sólo las niñas sin cerebro, esas estúpidas enamoradizas del primer chico que se les cruzaba, lo hacían. ¿Acaso no se sintió ella orgullosa de NO ser una de ellas? Qué lejanos esos días... añoraba como nunca esos días, en los que podía hacer cualquier cosa... sin pensar en Ronald Weasley.

No le encontraba una explicación lógica a tanta estupidez últimamente. Se desconcentraba de manera muy fácil, en especial si estaba él cerca. Lo único que hacía era mirarlo de reojo disimuladamente, siempre con una pequeña esperanza dentro de su corazón de que él la mirase, que sus ojos chocaran de manera súbita con los suyos... esos ojos celestes que le expresaban tanto a veces, y ciertamente nada en otras. Y cuando esos ojos, claros como el agua, no estaban allí, ni siquiera la presencia de él, llenaba sus pergaminos, o apuntes, de corazoncitos, claro, sin nombre ni iniciales ni dibujos, para que nadie pudiera sospechar siquiera de que necesitaba su cariño, su amistad, su amor, lo que fuera que él le pudiese dar. Pero no estaba recibiendo nada. Y ese era su gran dilema de vida.

La noche estaba oscura, la habitación, quién sabe... pero completamente oscura. Podía sentir el murmullo del respirar, lejano y suave, de sus compañeras de sexto año. De cierta manera, las envidiaba. Las envidiaba por poder dormir con esa tranquilidad, dormir bien, sin que a cada minuto se les apareciera en mente la cara de cierta persona a quién le tuvieran a quien le tuvieran demasiada estima, aunque no recibieran nada a cambio.

Tomó la almohada con la mano izquierda mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza. La sacó con prisa y dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente, pero ahora sobre el colchón, y se tapó la cara con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con la almohada. No intentaba ahogarse, para nada, sólo se quería sacar a Ron de la cabeza, y pensó que de esa manera lo lograría, pero segundos después se daba cuenta de que sus intentos eran inútiles. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil al pelirrojo colarse en sus pensamientos?

Se volvió a destapar la cara y decidió tomar el diario que yacía a los pies de su cama. Estiró el brazo, y con las puntas de los dedos lo atrajo hacia sí. Pero ahora, ¿dónde estaba la pluma? El frasquito de tinta estaba sobre la mesita de noche, lo sabía perfectamente, pero ¿de qué le servía la pura tinta si no tenía la pluma? Y no podía meter ruido, digamos bajarse de la cama a buscar y encender la varita, porque podía despertar a las otras chicas. ¿Valía la pena sacar una nueva pluma, una de las escolares, para escribir cada idiotez que le cruzara la mente? No, ella tenía su pluma especial para el diario, y otras para lo referente al colegio. Pero claro, tenía su bolígrafo, un viejo recuerdo muggle, el mejor quizás. Se desembarazó de las sábanas y gateó hasta el pie de la cama, donde justo detrás de la cortina, abajo, estaba su baúl.

Sacó su tiralíneas Staedtler negro y regresó a cobijarse. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la cabecera y volvió a abrir el diario que se iluminaba levemente solo, cosa que había conseguido con un pequeño hechizo bastante útil de alguno de sus libros de mil páginas para el ocio.

__

"No puedo evitarlo, lo adoro, no sé qué me pasa, nunca había sentido algo así... y lo único que consigo, tratando de no sonar nerviosa ni decir estupideces cuando hablo cerca o con él, es usar ese tono duro... quizás qué piensa él de mi. Que soy una bruta, una insensible, una chica que no tiene cabida en la cabeza para algo más que los estudios... pero sí tengo algo más... que es el amor que siento por él..."

Escribió hasta que se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio. Cerró y selló el diario con un conjuro, salió del lío de sábanas para volver a guardar ambos -el diario y el tiralíneas- en el baúl. Y se volvió para dormir... o al menos intentarlo.

El día siguiente comenzó como cualquier otro, lamentablemente, para Hermione. Bajó como cada día a la sala común, con el uniforme correctamente puesto y el cabello castaño enmarañado recogido en una colita. Quién sabe por qué ahora le daba por peinarse -y no era sólo que se le cayera el cabello sobre los ojos cuando estudiaba, pensó-. Allí, esperándola para bajar, estaba su mejor amigo, Harry, y él... Ron, que claro, parte de la costumbre, le reprochó el retraso frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿No te podías demorar un poco menos? -sonaba enojado.

Y ella, por seguir con el rito costumbrista, le respondió secamente:

-No

¿Por qué no podía ser menos dura?

Y el pobre Harry, siempre tratando de aminorar el humo entre sus amigos.

-¿Bajamos?

La castaña y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada de odio -la típica- y bajaron tras el moreno hacia el Gran Comedor.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil su vida? Una persona normal podría sólo no verlo, ignorarlo, evitarlo. ¡Pero ella no podía! Ellos dos eran lo único que tenía en todo el colegio, y sabía de sobra que alejarse de Ron significaba el hacerlo también de Harry, porque todo el apoyo moral siempre era para el del mismo sexo, porque los dos tenías millones de cosas más en común entre sí que con ella. Y que pena que no podía contarle al chico Potter lo que estaba sintiendo -y que no quería aceptar- por Ron. Había algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza, quizás si hubiese sido una chica ya le hubiera contado su vida y media...

El desayuno estaba igual, las tostadas, el jugo de calabaza, el tocino, los huevos, el cereal, incluso los salmones fritos. Odiaba esa monotonía. Se sentó en el banco de madera, junto a Dean, y al otro lado se sentó a continuación Harry, y más allá de Harry, Ron.

Miró de reojo a Ronnie, y eso sólo logró quitarle el apetito... solía pasar todos los días, o sea, ya no desayunaba decentemente hace al menos un mes. ¿Qué tanto tenía ese pelirrojo que lo hacía tan especial?

-Herms, ¿te sirves? -dijo Harry, alcanzándole un plato con el mismo cereal que intentaba comer cada día.

Ella negó educadamente con la cabeza. Un murmullo de alas batiéndose le indicó que se acercaban las lechuzas. No parecía sorprendida al ver que una de ellas, de color pardo y tamaño mediano, se acercaba a ella; la misma que se paró junto a su plato de oro vacío y levantó la patita, donde llevaba una carta que con hermosa caligrafía ponía delante:

_Srta. Hermione Granger_

Hogwarts

La desprendió con cuidado y cuando la iba a voltear para ver el remitente -aunque ya sospechaba quién era- Ron se paró bruscamente de la mesa y se alejó, saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volteó la carta. Era de Viktor. ¿No sería por eso que Ron se había ido? No, imposible, cómo iba a saberlo si ni ella había leído el remitente... su mente ya le jugaba ilusiones extrañas de nuevo.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre, rasgándolo por el borde derecho. Luego al disponerse a sacar la carta sintió que Harry miraba el sobre de manera impetuosa. Ella frunció el entrecejo y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica, haciendo que Harry regresara a su tocino.

Esa noche, apenas se desocupó de sus deberes, decidió leer la carta de una vez. La impaciencia que sintió todo ese día desde que la recibió le impidió fijarse mucho en Ronnie, aunque si lo hubiera hecho quizás no habría notado la lejanía del chico en cada clase que les tocaba compartir. Harry se lo había comentado unas dos veces pero ella no hizo demasiado caso.

La sala común ya se había vaciado, sólo quedaban ella y su pila de libros. Sacó el sobre ya un poco arrugado de su bolsillo y quitó la cartita doblada en cuatro partes adentro. La abrió con un brillo en los ojos. Siempre era oportuno recibir noticias de su amigo el búlgaro.

_Querida Hermione:_

Oh, Dios, ¡cómo le gustaba esa letra!

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo perfectamente, aunque ya ves que los entrenamientos_

con el equipo son cada día más duros y me quitan casi todo el tiempo

libre, aún así puedo hacerme un espacio y escribirte la regular

carta mensual.

Se sonrió ante ese comentario. Él, siempre tan puntual... cada 20 sin falta le enviaba la carta, y al día siguiente ella se la respondía, y a Krum le llegaba cuatro días después. Ahora el no solo pertenecía al equipo nacional de Bulgaria, sino también a uno local de nombre muy complicado que ella nunca recordaba.

_¿Te acuerdas del consejo que te pedí en la última carta y tú respondiste_

extendidamente?

Asintió con la cabeza. Claro que lo recordaba. Viktor se había enamorado de una chica que trabajaba en una tienda comercial de ropa deportiva mágica allá en Bulgaria, que era unos años mayor que él, y que no le prestaba la menor atención cada vez que se paseaba por allí sólo para verla. A ella le alegró mucho, al menos así ya no se sentiría mal por no poder sentir nada más que amistad por él, y mejor, ahora podría hablar más directamente con él.

_Pues... ¡resultó! Me costó mucho hacer que hablara conmigo, al parecer_

no le gustaba demasiado su trabajo y no tenía ganas de estar allí, as

que le invité un helado en el café frente a la tienda.

Se rió. ¿Un helado, en Bulgaria? A veces le parecía gracioso que hubieran cosas tan comunes como los helados y que las vendieran en todas partes. Su plan había sido el que él entrara a la tienda llevando una lista de muchos, muchos artículos deportivos complicados de encontrar que no solo fueran de quidditch, y hacer que ella los buscara y se los enseñara, que mientras se demoraba en buscar Viktor le conversara y tratara de conocerla mejor. Hermione no sería una experta en citas ni nada, pero si podía hacer algo por ayudar a su amigo... ¡y mejor si había resultado bien!

_Eso fue sólo la primera vez, en el café pude saber bastante de ella, aunque_

como te digo no hablaba demasiado.

Preguntabas cómo iban las clases de inglés. Ya puedes ver los resultados

leyendo ésta carta, estoy muy feliz de poder entender mejor lo que dices

en tus cartas, aún así lo que me está costando mucho es el hablar bien

tú idioma... no soy bueno en pronunciación, espero pronto mejorar eso.

¿Cómo va el colegio? Yo extraño Durmstrang, aunque siempre me pregunto

cómo se las arreglará el nuevo director: ya sabes, con que Karkarov se fug

y eso...

Hermione sintió un pequeño revoltijo de estómago al leer eso.

_Lo siento, me gustaría poder escribirte más, pero ahora debo regresar al_

campo. Mañana tenemos un partido contra un pequeño, pero fuerte, equipo

del sur. Envía saludos a tus amigos y cuídate mucho.

Viktor.

Volvió a doblar la carta y la guardó de regreso al sobre. Se puso de pié y estiró los brazos. Debía ser muy tarde. Se volteó para caminar a los dormitorios, pero vio movimiento en la puerta para subir al de los chicos y se asustó. ¿Alguien la había estado espiando?


End file.
